


A Place You Call Home

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where David and Sergio have a conversation about what kind of place they call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place You Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request I got on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: Things you didn't say at all.

Sergio looks at David who is sitting across of him on the table. The Spaniard seems to be enjoying his meal. It’s the day after the last game of the season. And after the hectic season, full with ups and downs, a quiet dinner with David is something that Sergio finds nice. Really nice.

“So, are you excited about the upcoming EURO?”

David shrugs his shoulder as he drinks from his glass. “Yeah. Kind of,” he says, doesn't sound too excited.

“You must be. I mean, you’re going home to train with the National Team, right?”

David doesn’t lift up his head, and Sergio can only see the upper half of his face. But Sergio can still see the way David’s eyes go dimmer.

David snorts, and takes another piece of the steak in front of him.

“Home maybe. But somehow, it no longer feels as much home as it used to be.”

Something is pulling uncomfortably inside Sergio’s chest. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knows what it is. But there is this part of him that is being irrational and keep son denying it.

He stays silent. Waiting for David to continue.

“You know,” David cutting his steak into smaller pieces methodically. “Sometimes _home_ is not just a place. Sometimes it’s also about feelings, and…people…”

There is something dark and cold stabbing inside of Sergio. He looks away, gazing at the window of the restaurant.

“You understand, right?”

David lifts up his head, and Sergio forces himself to return David’s gaze. There is a humorless smile on David’s lips. A smile that you have when it’s easier to smile rather than to explain things into words.

“You’re also going to do the same thing for La Copa. And you’re really going home. Not just a place where you feel you belong to, but also a place where you’ll be with people that you care about…”

There is a pause before David finally says it. “…be with the people that you love…”

Sergio bows down his head. He tries taking another piece of potato but it feels like sand on his tongue.

“And so,” David places his utensils neatly on the plate, and takes another gulp of water. He nods, and with a gentle knowing smile, he has his eyes fixed on Sergio’s.

“Both of you are called up for the National Team, yes?”

Sergio stretches his lips, but it’s never been harder for him to smile. Not when a steel fist is clenching his heart.

“Yeah. Both of us.”

David tilts his head to the left, the smile lingers on his lips. Sergio wonders whether David is really oblivious about the absence of excitement from Sergio. The excitement that he used to have. The excitement that maybe he supposed to have.

“Good for you,” David says with a low, gentle voice. “Good for both of you.”

Sergio starts fidgeting with the knife and fork in his hands.

“But you know what? I am going to miss Manchester.”

He doesn’t even have the courage to look at David. David snorts, then lets out an amused laugh.

“What do you mean? You’re going to miss the horrible weather here?”

“Well….” Sergio places his utensils, and lets out a sigh. Lifting up his head, he looks at David.

“Because I feel that in some way, I already find Manchester to be home too…”

For a flash of second, there is a glimpse of surprise in David’s eyes. But maybe, maybe Sergio was just imagining it. Because in front of him now, that serene smile is still there.

Sergio can’t help but wonder whether David knows what he meant, whether he can read the words that Sergio never said, that Sergio can’t say.

“It’s getting late,” David gazes at the window. The golden rays of sunset sneaking in through the window, falling on David’s hair. “Shall we go now?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Sergio nods.

Driving back to his flat, Sergio thinks of whether David knows. Then again, even if David knows, is it going to change anything? Is there anything that he will do, that he wants to do, to change it into something that Sergio has been longing for?


End file.
